


We Want to Keep Our Lord God

by Word_Addict



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), Original Work
Genre: Song Lyrics, Song Parody, We didn't start the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Addict/pseuds/Word_Addict
Summary: A song parody of "We Didn't Start the Fire" summarizing the book of Leviticus. It's exactly as weird as it sounds.
Kudos: 7





	We Want to Keep Our Lord God

**Author's Note:**

> Read to the tune of "We Didn't Start the Fire"

Sacrifices, meal with God, offerings, fellowship

Burnt offering, only God eats, any from the flock.

Grain offering, sacred, holy, thank you God, all’s well with me

Sin offering, bull atoning, sin unforeseen.

Sacrilege, off’ring, silent sin, community

Altar, is cleaned by blood, so God doesn’t kill us all

Linen garments, turban, priests can serve in Eden

Anointing oil, tabernacle, Aaron’s sons say “goodbye”!

We want to keep our LORD God

His fire’s always burning on his holy altar

We want to keep our LORD God

Though we keep on sinning we continue trying

Consecration, purity, actions seen as unclean

What is eaten, ritualistic, purity rites.

Mildew, skin disease, male and female discharge

Holy, Unclean, Set apart for God

Moral Holiness, love your neighbour as yourself

You must stay pure for the LORD, justice, mercy, in the land

Unguarded, keep them safe, unholy sex, cut off,

Feed the poor, do not steal, unjust deeds are punished

We want to keep our LORD God

His fire’s always burning on his holy altar

We want to keep our LORD God

Though we keep on sinning we continue trying

Living goat, is slaughtered,

Priestly incense for the LORD

Scapegoat, confession, Israelite rebellion

Uncleanness, sins have been, tent of meeting

Altar, household, community

Atonement in Most Holy Place

Lots of blood, sprinkling, High Priest offering

Hands on goat, all sins, DEMON GOAT now cast out

Aaron as High Priest, Sabbath rest as ordinance

Tenth day, seventh month, atonement will be made for you

We want to keep our LORD God

His fire’s always burning on his holy altar

We want to keep our LORD God

Though we keep on sinning we continue trying

Now speak to Aaron, these things you should not do:

Profane yourself, nor the house of the LORD

Mourn the dead in public, offer unfit animals.

Instead, stay pure, offering holy fire

Sacred oil, next, do not have unlawful sex

Keep the camp undefiled, what else do we have to say? 

We want to keep our LORD God

His fire’s always burning on his holy altar

We want to keep our LORD God

Though we keep on sinning we continue trying

Twilight, Passover, Sabbath Day is back again,

First Fruits, no bread, lifted up, Pentecost

Convocation, Yom Kippur, trumpets in the seventh month

Live in booths for seven days, Blasphemers are put to death

Land has rest in Sabbath year, slaves are free in Jubilee

Payback debts, liberty, God’s rest, trumpet sounds

Out of Egypt you were brought, you’re now under YHWH’s law

Give the land back to the poor, you can’t keep it anymore!

“You still don’t know My purpose

My Law you’ve been spurning since the world’s been turning

You cannot stop My plan

For I am the LORD

And I will still burn on and on and on and on…”

We want to keep our LORD God

His fire’s always burning on his holy altar

We want to keep our LORD God

Though we keep on sinning we continue trying


End file.
